Seirin's Test!
by kaoruishinomori
Summary: Riko mengadakan tes tertulis untuk Seirin, tapi apakah ujian akan tenang seperti harapannya? / "Lembar jawabnya ada di atas meja ini... KUROKOO! Dari mana kamu muncul!" / Ignite Pass Kai! Three-Point Shooter! Vice Claw! Barrier Jumper! Jumping Power! / "CUKUP DENGAN INI, SERAHKAN KERTAS ITU SEKARANG JUGA HEI KALIAN!" / Complete


"**SEIRIN's TEST"**

**Kuroko No Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Para Reparasi Televisi (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SMA Seirin.

Kagami, Kuroko, dan Furihata berjalan berdampingan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Saat itu pelajaran sekolah sudah usai. Awalnya mereka berniat menjemput Kawahara dan Fukuda, namun ternyata mereka berkata bahwa mereka akan duluan. Akhirnya tiga bocah kelas satu itu melanjutkan langkah mereka. Selama perjalanan itu, Kuroko tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah cahayanya yang menggerutu kesal.

"Apa-apaan, nih, pelatih serius kita harus menurutinya?" Kagami membaca sekali lagi lembaran kertas di tangannya sambil mengeluh. Furihata ikut memiringkan kepalanya, membaca tulisan tangan Riko, di mana di paling bawah kertas itu tertera tanda tangan pelatih mereka.

_Kepada semua anggota Seirin harap menuju ke kelas Izuki (2A) setelah pulang sekolah. Yang tidak datang akan mendapatkan azab pedih._

"Azab yang pedih," Furihata mengulangi kata-kata itu.

Tentu saja semua tahu apa itu 'azab pedih' yang dimaksud Riko. Latihan tambahan seratus kali lipat lah dan tambahan yaitu memasak masakannya. Tidak ada bedanya dari diperintah untuk hidup di neraka. Karena itu lah semua juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat kertas kutukan itu mendarat di kepala Kagami.

.

.

.

Di kelas 2A.

Kelas sudah sepi, hanya ada Izuki yang tersisa di situ. Ia juga memandangi kertas itu dengan tatapan bingung. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa harus di kelasnya? Aneh-aneh saja. Padahal seharusnya Riko juga sudah tahu apabila kelas 2A itu kelas yang tidak mempunyai fasilitas apa-apa. Tidak ada lemari, tidak ada kipas angin, tidak mempunyai gorden, bahkan tidak ada LCD. Hanya ada perabotan meja kursi untuk siswa dan untuk guru. Maksudnya apa coba?

Kriek, pintu terbuka. Riko, Hyuga, dan anggota Seirin lainnya sudah berdatangan.

"Yang sudah datang, duduk di tempat bebas sesuka kalian," perintah Riko yang langsung berjalan menuju meja guru. "Tetapi tidak boleh duduk bersebelahan! Meskipun ini meja untuk dua orang, kalian harus satu meja satu orang."

Kagami tidak tahan lagi, ia belum makan siang dan sekarang perutnya sudah merengek minta diisi (Wah, ia jadi seperti Murasakibara). "Pelatih?! Kita akan mengadakan apa disini? Menonton review pertandingan basket? Di sini bahkan tidak ada LCD. Untuk apa kita di kelas jelek begini?"

"Yah, lanjutkan Kagami," sindir Izuki.

Riko mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas dari tasnya. "Hari ini kita akan ada ujian!"

Semua masih mematung. Kemudian berpandangan satu sama lain. Kemudian menghadap depan lagi. Kemudian mematung. Terdiam. Beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya otak mereka mulai bekerja.

"EEEEH!?"

" 'EEEH' apaan!" Riko langsung memotong dengan galak. "Kalian semua ini tidak baik jika terus mengandalkan latihan fisik! Sekarang kita akan mengadakan ujian basket. Hyuga, bagikan ini."

Hyuga berdiri dan menghampiri meja guru. Kemudian tatapannya berubah saat melihat selembar kertas. "A-ah. Apa itu kunci jawabannya?"

Riko menoleh, kemudian terkejut. "AAAAH!" ia langsung membalikan lembar jawaban itu. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Hyuga dengan sengit. "Katakan apa yang barusan kamu baca!" katanya segera dan mendadak mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya. (Eh? Kenapa mendadak ada keturunan Akashi dalam diri Riko?)

Hyuga terpaku, mukanya memucat. "Ti-ti-ti-ti-tidak..." katanya terbata-bata, kemudian mulai membagi-bagikan lembar soal dan lembar jawaban sambil gemetaran.

Begitu semuanya sudah menerima lembar soal dan lembar jawaban, akhirnya mereka mulai membacanya. EEH? Jelaskan sejarah basket dalam 1000 kata?!

.

.

Apa-apaan soal ini?!

.

.

Riko tersenyum melihat mereka. "Daan lembar jawabnya ada di atas meja ini. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengambilnya," ia mengambil selembar kertas dan membacanya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Tetapi kemudian senyumnya berubah.

Itu bukan lembar kunci jawabannya. Itu adalah kertas bertuliskan kalimat yang ditulis dengan spidol:

_Sumimasen, aku pinjam sebentar._

Riko mengangkat kepala langsung dan melotot. Kuroko sudah ada di depan matanya, membaca kunci jawaban itu dengan enteng. Ia langsung berdiri.

"KUROKOO! Dari mana kamu muncul?!"

Kuroko mengangkat kepala. "Ng? Aku sudah ada di sini sejak Hyuga-senpai berkata bahwa ini kunci jawabannya."

"SERAHKAN! DAN DUDUKK!" Riko merebut kunci jawab itu, namun gagal.

Kuroko tidak mematuhi itu. Ia berbalik...

Ignite Pass Kai!

...dan melakukan ignite pass kai dengan kunci jawaban itu yang langsung diterima oleh Kagami. "Nice pass, Kuroko!" puji Kagami yang langsung membaca dan menyalinnya.

Semua langsung mengerubungi Kagami. Riko yang kepalanya sudah mulai meledak-ledak menghampiri mereka dan merebut kunci jawaban itu. Diacungkannya kunci jawaban tersebut. "Tidak boleh ada yang berbuat curang lagi!" Riko berbalik dan berjalan cepat, namun kemudian dihadang oleh Mitobe.

"Sekarang!" tiba-tiba Hyuga mengaba-aba dirinya sendiri, dan dengan cepat menyambar kunci jawaban itu, melakukan steal.

Riko langsung berbalik lagi, dan membelalak kesal saat semua sudah mengerubungi meja Hyuga. "Cukup woi kalian semuaa! Ini ujian sungguhan, bukan ujian-ujianan!" jeritnya kesal bukan main. Ia menghampiri gerombolan itu.

Namun Hyuga sudah menyadari niat pelatihnya. Ia meremas kunci jawabannya sampai membentuk bola, kemudian meng-shoot tiga poin.

Three-point Shooter!

Riko mengikuti kemana remasan kunci jawaban itu, dan sudah ia duga! Mendarat dengan mulus ke meja Kagami. Dan entah itu kertas ajaib atau bagaimana, kertas itu sudah terbuka sempurna begitu tergeletak di meja.

Riko mengusap keringatnya – wow, hanya mengawasi saja bisa keringetan begini – dan kemudian berkacak pinggang. Mereka memang benar-benar bandel, dan yang memulai semua ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik kelas berambut biru muda yang satu ini!

Dengan segera dihampirinya meja Kagami, kemudian direbutnya kunci jawaban itu. "Tidak ada yang boleh mencontek ini lagi mengerti! Jika ada yang berani-beraninya menggangguku atau bagaimana, azab pedih kalian akan ditambah sebanyak sepuluh kali lipat! Semuanya duduk!"

Akhirnya semua nya diam, berpandangan. Riko kembali ke meja guru dan menaruh kunci jawabannya di situ. Dipandanginya sekeliling. Aneh. Semuanya tampak tenang. Apa jangan-jangan ada sesuatu.. ah, siapa peduli!?

Ya, semuanya tampak tenang. Menunggu reaksi dari pemilik eagle eye mereka.

Izuki kemudian bangkit, mengacungkan jarinya. "Ayo, rebut satu angka dari mereka!" katanya tidak nyambung, tetapi itu lah kalimat pembukaan sebelum ia melancarkan eagle eyenya. Riko mengerutkan kening mendengar itu, disangkanya Izuki sudah gila.

Tetapi.. hei!

Eagle Eye!

Riko segera berdiri. "Izuki! Jangan gunakan eagle eyemu di saat seperti ini, ah! Aku benar-benar bisa memukulmu!" katanya kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja Izuki. Namun dihadang oleh Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshii!"

Sementara itu Izuki sudah memfokuskan pada urusannya. "Catat! Basket adalah permainan olahraga yang diciptakan oleh Prof. Dr. James A. Naismith salah seorang guru pendidikan jasmani Young Mens Christian Association (YMCA) Springfield, Massachusets, Amerika Serikat pada..." Izuki terus membaca tak berhenti-henti dan semua menyalinnya.

Riko mencabut gunting dari sakunya, dan dilemparkannya langsung kepada Izuki.

Hyuga langsung berteriak. "Mayday! Izuki, awas!"

Sontak saja Izuki kaget mendengar panggilan itu. Apalagi kemudian ada gunting yang dengan kejam melayang ke arahnya. Ia kehilangan konsentrasi, menghindari gunting itu. Fokusnya terpecah.

Riko melipat lengan. "Nah! Kalau kau berani begitu lagi, aku akan melemparkan pisau dan kalajengking untukmu!" entah apa hubungannya antara pisau dan kalajengking, hanya Riko dan Tuhan yang tahu. (karena author juga tidak tahu). Riko berbalik, dan melotot lagi.

"..Pada tahun 1891. Gagasan yang mendorong terwujudnya cabang olahraga baru ini ialah adanya kenyataan bahwa waktu itu keanggotaan dan pengunjung sekolah tersebut kian hari kian merosot. Sebab utamanya.." yang membacakan itu adalah anak yang memulai itu semua. Kuroko sudah menuju meja guru dan membacakan lembar jawab itu.

"Kuroko!" Riko mengejar Kuroko yang kemudian berbalik.

Ignite Pass! dan Furihata yang sekarang menerimanya.

"Sebab utamanya adalah rasa bosan dari para anggota dalam mengikuti latihan olahraga Senam yang gerakan.." Furihata sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan lagi, tetapi Riko sudah berlari menghampirinya.

Furihata meremas kertas itu dan melempar kepada meja kosong yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Riko tentu saja bingung, namun ternyata di meja kosong itu ada Kuroko yang sudah menanti. Dengan cepat Kuroko memberi pass seperti apa yang dilakukannya dalam basket,

Koganei yang menerima. "Senam yang gerakannya kaku. Dr. Luther Gullick, pengawas kepala bagian olahraga pada sekolah tersebut menyadari..."

Ah, Riko sudah datang! Koganei memandang sekeliling yang sudah mulai panik. Kepada siapa ia harus mengoper? Kepada siapa? Kepada siapa? Sementara Riko sudah datang.. semakin dekat.

"Lempar ke atas!" kata Kagami asal.

Semua menoleh ke arah Kagami, mendelik. Tetapi Koganei yang sudah kehabisan akal melakukannya. Riko tentu saja mengerutkan kening bingung. Kalau begitu, mereka sudah kehabisan langkah ya? Ya sudah lah. Hentikan saja permainan menyebalkan ini dan ia akan menangkan kunci jawabannya itu..

Vice Claw!

Entah bagaimana Kiyoshi mempraktekan Vice Claw-nya, kemudian tiba-tiba kunci jawaban itu terebut dan diambil alih oleh Kiyoshi.

"Hentikaan!" muka Riko sudah memerah padam, kesal bukan main.

"..menyadari adanya gejala yang kurang baik itu dan segera menghubungi Prof. Dr. James A. Naismith serta memberi tugas kepadanya untuk menyusun suatu kegiatan olahraga yang baru yang dapat dimainkan di ruang tertutup pada sore hari. Dalam.." wow, Kiyoshi cukup panjang juga membacanya. Namun tentu saja itu tidak bisa berlangsung lama.

"Kuroko!" Kiyoshi meremas kertas itu dan mengoper ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko memegang remasan itu, kemudian dibukanya. Ia mengerutkan kening sebentar. Semuanya menunggu. Namun anak berambut biru pucat itu memandang sekeliling, mengerutkan kening lagi, kemudian mulai membacanya lekat-lekat. Jarinya menyusuri setiap kalimat yang ada. "Engg.. dalam.. dalam.. etto.. sampai mana tadi ya? Sebentar, biar aku membaca dulu."

"KUROKOOO!" semua semakin geregetan. Padahal mereka semua sudah memegang pulpen mereka dan bersiap-siap memasang telinga.

Sementara itu Riko sudah menghampiri Kuroko. Kuroko meremas kertas itu, dan diam. Bingung mengoper kepada siapa.

"Serahkan kertas itu pada pelatihmu ini manis," kata Riko sadis.

Tetapi bukan itu yang diinginkan Kuroko. Ia mendribble – ulangi, MENDRIBBLE – remasan kecil itu, dan kemudian seakan Riko melihat Kuroko menghilang. Yang bisa ia terima hanya angin.. dan, oh, tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu. Ini..

Vanishing Drive!

Riko menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kuroko sudah mengambil jarak yang cukup untuk membuka lembaran itu lagi dan membaca. Riko menghela napas kesal. Beraninya semua anggota yang ia latih melakukan ini kepadanya! Vanishing Drive, lagi, apa-apaan itu!

Kuroko masih mencari-cari beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya menemukannya. "Ah. Dalam menyambut tugasnya itu Nasimith menyusun suatu gagasan yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan ruang tertutup yakni.."

Aih, Riko sudah datang! Kuroko menoleh ke sana ke mari, melihat siapa yang belum kebagian peran. Akhirnya menoleh ke arah Fukuda dan memberi pass.

Dengan sigap Fukuda menerima. "..yakni permainan yang tidak begitu keras, tidak ada unsur menendang, menjegal dan menarik serta tidak sukar dipelajari. Langkah pertama Langkah pertama, diujinya gubahan dari permainan Footbal, Baseball, Lacrose dan Sepakbola. Tetapi tidak satupun yang cocok dengan tuntutannya. Sebab disamping sulit dipelajari, juga permainan tersebut masih terlalu keras untuk dimainkan di ruangan tertutup..."

Fukuda terlalu sibuk membaca sampai tidak menyadari Riko sudah mendekat. Ia kaget bukan kepalang begitu pelatihnya sudah datang dengan hawa ganas, dan bermaksud memberi pass ke arah Kawahara. Namun tentu saja itu bisa diblok dengan mudah oleh Riko. Fukuda akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan terdiam, bingung.

"Lempar ke atas!" Kagami menyarankan lagi, dan langsung digebuki oleh Hyuga.

"Jangan ke atas terus, Bakagamii!" gertaknya.

Namun karena itu satu-satunya saran yang ada, akhirnya Fukuda melemparnya ke atas. Riko menoleh ke arah Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi yang sedang sibuk menulis hanya bisa memandangi kertas itu dengan pasrah, sementara tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak meskipun matanya mengikuti kertas yang melayang turun itu. Yes, kali ini berhasil.

Riko menanti kertas itu turun dengan santai. Namun mendadak ada angin putih beliung melandanya. Ia kaget bukan kepalang. Tunggu sebentar, rasanya ia kenal dengan angin yang membentuk pusaran ini..

Cyclone Pass!

Kunci jawaban itu langsung terlempar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tentu saja, cyclone pass. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Itu pass panjang yang digunakan pertama kali saat melawan Midorima, yang seperti permainan dalam baseball. Riko mengerti itu, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya semakin naik darah.

Sekarang kunci jawaban sudah dipegang oleh Kagami yang menerimanya di ujung sana. Ia membuka lagi, dan membacanya, sampai kemudian Riko mengejarnya. Dannn sementara itu jurus-jurus yang mereka keluarkan juga tidak ada habisnya kan?

Barrier Jumper!

Jumping Power!

Phantom Shot!

Bahkan ketika Riko sudah mengambilnya dan berlari mengamankan itu ke meja guru..

Eagle Spear!

"CUKUP DENGAN INI, SERAHKAN KERTAS ITU SEKARANG JUGA HEI KALIAN!"

**owari**

* * *

**Haha lagi lagi ini fic tidak jelas yang saya buat-_- Kelintas aja sih pas ujian pengawasnya pamer pamer kunci jawaban di meja guru sana, lalu jadinya mikir "gimana kalo ada misdirection habis itu baca ya", "gimana kalo punya eagle eye" dan lain sebagainya. yah lalu dibuat deh fic ini xD RnR please?:D**


End file.
